bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kagirinai Nagareboshi
Kagirinai Nagareboshi (流れ星=限りない, Nagareboshi Kagirinai), or more commonly "Giri" (義理) is an extremely powerful Mototsu and the older brother of Gai Nagareboshi. After the Mototsu Massacre, Kagirinai escaped to parts unknown, blaming his young brother for the extermination of their bretheren due to his enthuasism to meet other races. During his quest to find his brother and kill him personally, he had travelled to Yāolù, somehow knowing that he and Gai would meet once again on this holy ground. Appearance Kagirinai usually takes on the form of an handsome young man with shaggy, white hair that extends down to his knees and spikes out in all directions at the end. His bangs are parted in the middle, framing both sides of his face and reaching down to his chin. He has shining magenta within blue eyes. He is well-toned and muscular; Kagirinai's appearance, in addition to his polite facade, cause many women to become smitten with him. Kagirinai is never seen wearing a shirt, when Gai asks him if he is incapable of wearing one, Kagirinai tells him to "shut it"; instead, he wears a two-tailed red trenchcoat which has a black collar; multiple flame designs are adorned upon the sides and sleeves, which also have black fur around the cuffs. Kagirinai wears skin-tight black leather pants that balloon out at the cuffs with flame designs on the legs. He also wears black fingerless gloves with shells on the back, and he completes his outfit with black sneakers. However, he also has a secondary form, one of a female's appearance. In this form, Kagirinai has far longer hair, which reaches down to her ankles. Her bangs are parted in the middle and frame her face, just like her regular form, though it is cut straight in a bob stroke and her bangs now reach down to her chest. There are several strands of hair in the gap on her forehead. Her eyelashes have grown longer. She wears the same attire as her male form, much to the others' horror. Personality and Traits History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Kagirinai is tremendously skilled with his blade, and with over twenty-two hundred million years of experience under his belt, he is regarded as one of the most powerful beings in existance. Few could hope to come out alive in a fight with him. He attacks with swift, yet exceedingly powerful slashes and thrusts, and can criticially injure most weaker opponents in a matter of seconds. Gai describes his style as a "Whirling dhervish of death...One false move and I'm mince meat...!" ''Kagirinai is knowledgeable in the '''Amajin' (天陣 lit. "Deva Formation") style of Zanjutsu. Immense Strength: Kagirinai's strength is incomprehensible; by grabbing onto Gai's wrist, with one swift movement, he was able to launch him through several buildings. Another display of his strength was when he caught Haruko Kiseki's Bankai in-between his middle and index fingers, before launching it into the sky. With a single punch, Kagirinai was able to shatter Hizashi's blade with ease. Immense Speed: In addition to his Kōshinho mastery, Kagirinai is blindingly fast; he is able to move great distances in the blink of an eye. In their first encounter, Kagirinai easily outran his younger brother even as he used Kōshinho, all while Kagirinai noted the irony of the situation; Gai is usually the one outrunning his opponents with his tremendous raw speed. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Like his younger brother, Kagirinai is devastatingly skilled in hand-to-hand combat. Unlike Gai, who has no particular code of honor, Kagirinai will attempt to hold back against women and will not use dirty tricks. In addition, similar to Gai, Kagirinai utilizes extremely powerful punches that can easily destroy flesh and buildings. He is capable of catching Gai's Shinseina Kakusei-enhanced punches with little effort. Kōshinho Grandmaster: Enhanced Durability: High Intelligence: Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Stats Zanpakutō Trivia Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Original Characters Category:Mototsu Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Male